A Pathetic Attempt at Romance
by Lucky Chan
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Koenma hears through George that Botan is expecting him to give her a gift, and be REALLY romantic, too. But he doesn't know ANYTHING about romance! What is he going to do?! {Completed!}
1. Default Chapter

**A Pathetic Attempt at Romance**

**by Misty **

**Chapter 1**

Today was definitely _not_ an ordinary day.

Saotome George stared hard at Botan, who was singing absentmindedly inside the Reikai garden, looking as if she had thoroughly lost her wits. She saw the blue oni in front of her, waved once, and went back to smelling the roses.

"George-san," she said dreamily, now shifting towards the violets. "This is such a perfect day, isn't it? Not a cloud in the sky, the birds are chirping, and—"

She stopped, looking at George's awestruck face.

"What's with you?" Botan asked, puzzled.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking that?"

Botan giggled. "Calm down, George. It doesn't suit you when you're angry."

George smiled in spite of himself. "So, why do you look so happy today?"

"Oh, that…" Botan said, and the dreamy smile appeared on her face again.

"Do you know what day today is?" she said after a while.

George scratched his head. "Er…no. Why?"

"Hmm…never mind then…"

"Tell me, Botan-chan!!!"

"Oh, all right…you see--"

"BOTAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her words were cut off by a loud scream from inside the Reikai palace.

"Koenma-sama's throwing a tantrum again," she said, sighing. "The way this is going, he probably forgot all about it…" She brought her oar out, and sped away into the direction of the castle, yelling, "Coming, Koenma-sama!!!"

George stared after the pretty, blue-haired ferry girl, still bewildered. The poor girl wasn't making any sense, but her comments _did_ pique the oni's curiosity.

He also sped towards the palace, and stopped to look at the great big calendar posted inside the Onis' Main Office.

_Aha…there you go! _he thought triumphantly. _It's the fourteenth day of the second month of the Present Year…_his eyebrows shot up, wondering why the hell the date seemed so important to Botan. It wasn't the start of the New Year, nor was it that day the Ningens celebrated…wasn't it called Christmas? …whatever it was, it didn't happen on that day either.

_Maybe it's Botan's birthday?_ George thought. _No, that can't be. I'm pretty sure she celebrated it just two months ago…unless I've lost track of time? _

Still mulling over the significance of the date, he went out of the room. He decided to go to Koenma and ask him about it, since the Reikai Prince was a lot closer to Botan than the others. And Botan _did_ mention him awhile ago…

Because he was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he did not notice that a short, violet-haired ferry girl was running in his direction. The inevitable happened, and—

WHAM!!!

George was thrown towards the floor by the force of their impact, and the girl fell into his arms (completely by accident, mind you). The girl hastily got up, blushing hotly.

"Er…are you all right?" George asked awkwardly, massaging a sore spot on his head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking--"

Suddenly, the girl thrust a small, beautifully wrapped parcel into his hands, saying shyly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Saotome-san!", and fled before George could get a word in edgewise.

_What in the three worlds was_ that_ all about? _George thought, completely and utterly bewildered now.

Behind him, someone clapped, giggling girlishly. "Bravo, bravo! She finally did it!"

"Hinageshi?!" George exclaimed, whirling around. "Do you have any idea what _that_ was all about?"

"Of course," Hinageshi said, still giggling like crazy. "Yuri-chan's liked you for over a century now. She finally worked up the nerve to give you a Valentine's Day gift."

"Valentine's day? What's that?" George said, extremely perplexed.

"You don't _know_ what Valentine's day _is_?!" Hinageshi burst out in disbelief. "That's just the single most important day for lovers all around the world--"

"Lovers? _Lovers?!"_

"Yes, George-san. Every Valentine's day, people give gifts or what you call 'Valentines' to the people they love."

"But why?"

"It's tradition." And with that, Hinageshi brought out a book from the vast recesses of her kimono (it was long theorized that ferry girls' pockets lead to another dimension), and began to read.

"You see, Valentine's day is the feast day of St. Valentine, which coincides with the Roman holiday to honor Juno, the Queen of the Goddesses," Hinageshi explained, reading from the book she carried. "On that day, the names of Roman girls were written on slips of paper and placed into jars. Each young man would draw a girl's name from the jar and would then be partners for the duration of the festival with the girl whom he chose. Sometimes the pairing of the children lasted an entire year, and often, they would fall in love and would later marry--" 

George slipped away, while Hinageshi droned on, not noticing the oni's escape. 

His mind was reeling, and he hurried on to Koenma's office. He rushed inside, not bothering to knock. 

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" 

The Reikai Prince was in his toddler form, and he looked up from the papers he was stamping on, looking slightly irritated. "What do you want?" he snapped testily. "And shut that door." 

George slammed the door with a loud _bang_, and hastily ran towards Koenma's table. 

"Koenma-sama, you're in _big_ trouble…" 

*********** 

"She expects me to _what_?!" 

Koenma suddenly stood up, banging his fist on the table in his shock. 

"Yes, Koenma-sama," the poor oni squeaked. "She seemed to be so happy this morning, and she had that really vague look on her face. I think she's already really excited to get a Valentine from you…" 

"But—but--" Koenma spluttered, utterly bewildered. "I—I didn't say anything about giving her a Valentine—so why--" 

"Maybe you said something to that effect, Koenma-sama," George suggested diffidently. 

"Well, whatever I said, I can't remember it," Koenma said in frustration. "What am I going to do? I wouldn't want to hurt Botan's feelings, and, and…"

There was a long, awkward silence after that. George observed Koenma for a moment, coming to a sudden realization.

"You really _want_ to give Botan a Valentine, don't you, Koenma-sama?" he blurted out, surprised.

"NO!!!" Koenma yelled, blushing hotly. "It's just that, she's a good friend, and--"

He gritted his teeth, and glared at the oni, who suddenly burst out laughing.

"Shut up," he said sullenly. George just kept laughing.

"I never thought _you'd_ ever fall in love, Koenma-sama," George chortled. "You do have a heart, after all!"

"SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Koenma growled. "And stop laughing at me!!!"

George still kept laughing, and he stomped out of the room, infuriated.

"I don't know what the hell's funny," he grumbled to himself. "So what if I like her? And anyway, what _did_ I say that led her to think that I was going to give her a Valentine's day gift? I honestly don't remember! Well anyway, maybe I could just go to the Ningen Kai and buy her a gift…"

He stopped, hearing female voices in the corridor. He recognized one of the voices as Botan's, and she was talking to Ayame, another ferry girl he usually worked with. They were both giggling, and Koenma didn't know what possessed him, but he suddenly felt really nervous. He ducked behind an ornamental plant in the hallway, which hid him very well since he was small enough.

"Oh, Ayame-chan, that was _so_ romantic," Botan gushed. "Lucky you!"

Ayame nodded. "Well, it'd be really boring if the guy just _gives_ the gift to the girl, and nothing else. It should be a bit more romantic than _that_." She smiled softly. "This is such a wonderful day."

Botan nodded. "Yes, you're right." Her eyes turned misty for a moment, and she sighed dreamily. "I really can't wait."

"Where is Koenma-sama anyway?" Ayame said curiously.

"I don't know," Botan said, shrugging. "I sure hope he didn't forget though…"

They moved on to other topics, and Koenma didn't listen anymore, for he was more horrified than ever. Not only did Botan look forward to him giving her a Valentine's day gift, he had to be romantic as well! He really _was_ in trouble now. He needed help.

He hurried back toward his office, screaming for George.

George had finally stopped laughing, and he looked at Koenma with a solemn expression on his face. "Yes, Koenma-sama?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, George!" He went on to tell the oni about his predicament, and George nodded gravely.

"So what are you going to do, Koenma-sama?" he said.

Koenma hit him on the head, exasperated. "That's what I'm asking you, baka!"

"But…but…I don't know what do either, Koenma-sama!"

"Oh no," Koenma groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I have no idea about romance whatsoever. I need help…"

He suddenly looked up, a grin slowly forming on his face. "Wait, I've got it, George!" He stood up, his hazel eyes twinkling. "I think I've got a solution!"

"You have, Koenma-sama? What?"

Koenma smiled confidently. He suddenly changed to his older, more mature form, and he flicked his cloak behind him.

"I'm going to the Ningen Kai."

_More chapters coming soon! When I get to posting them, that is...btw, please read and review! I'd really appreciate it...^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pathetic Attempt at Romance**

**by Misty **

**Chapter 2**

"You're actually _in love_, Koenma?!"

"I'M NOT!!!!"

"You're actually in love!!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara collapsed on the floor, rolling helplessly with laughter. Koenma was trying, with much difficulty, to control his rapidly rising temper, and he clenched his fists. _If only Kurama wasn't away on some business,_ he thought angrily. _Maybe he would have been much more help than _these_ two… _

"Why do people laugh at me whenever I tell them that?!" he fumed, glaring at the two. "I'm the Reikai Prince, and everybody should give me a little more respect--"

"It's really hilarious, Koenma," Yusuke guffawed. "I mean, you _actually_ falling in love with someone? It's even more incredible than Hiei being Yukina's twi—er." He stopped talking abruptly, realizing his blunder.

Luckily, Kuwabara didn't hear Yusuke's comment, for he was too busy laughing. "Yeah, and with Botan, too. The poor girl…"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST PLEASE _SHUT UP_ AND HELP ME?!" Koenma finally yelled, his patience spent.

"Okay, okay," Yusuke said casually. "Calm down."

He regarded Koenma for a moment, examining him from head to foot. He looked disapprovingly at his clothes, and he shook his head.

"Well, if you want to be _really_ romantic, Koenma, you have to _look_ it," he said critically.

"_How_?!"

"Change into a tux or something," Yusuke said, shrugging. "Anything but _that_."

'What's wrong with it?"

"It just is," Yusuke insisted. "Oh, and this has to go, too." Moving swiftly, he pulled Koenma's pacifier out of the the prince's mouth.

"What?!" Koenma burst out indignantly. He tried to get hold of his pacifier, but Yusuke pulled it out of his reach.

Koenma stamped his foot, and started repeatedly yelling "Give that back!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs.

"No, no," Yusuke said, grinning smugly. "A romantic man doesn't yell like a _baby_ either."

"Who's yelling?!" Koenma yelled. "And I'm not a baby!!!"

"Whatever you say, Koenma," Yusuke said sardonically.

"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Anyway, as I was saying," Yusuke went on, ignoring him, "You also have to give her a _nice_ gift. Do you have anything in mind?"

"No," Koenma said sheepishly. "That's also my problem. I don't have a gift for her…"

"So what are we doing here then? Let's go!"

***************

"Er…what about this?" Koenma said, holding up a small box of chocolates. "No, too ordinary. Or maybe this? No, this!" He kept holding up possible gifts, but he still wasn't satisfied, and his two companions weren't helping.

"Augh!" Koenma grunted, his patience spent. "Could you please at least _help_ me?!"

Utter silence met his outburst. He suddenly realized that he was all alone in the shop, except for the young woman at the cash register. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, if you don't stop talking to yourself, mister," she said rudely, "I'm going to call the cops. You're obviously deranged."

"I'm _not_ deranged!!!" Koenma said, and left the shop, insulted.

_Now where did those two go off to?!_ he thought, stomping off to find his companions.

"YES! I GOT IT!!!"

"No fair, Urameshi!"

Koenma heard familiar voices coming from an arcade, and he stormed inside it, gritting his teeth in fury. Several people ducked out of his way, for he looked as if he was about to explode. And explode he did.

"YUSUKE!!!!!! KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke started, and they looked up at him, sheepish grins on their faces.

"Hey, Koenma," Kuwabara said, trying to mollify the prince, "Have you seen this new game? It's cool, and it's called Greed Island, and it's--"

"We're not here to play video games!" Koenma said sternly, but looked at the game in spite of himself. "Hey, that looks really interesting…"

"Wanna play?" Yusuke offered, standing up.

Koenma nodded, suddenly forgetting his earlier anger. "I guess…"

They began playing the game again with Koenma, and so engrossed were they in the game that they would have forgotten all about his Valentine predicament, if Kuwabara hadn't suddenly heard a soft, sweet, and to his ears, _divine_ voice speak outside.

"It's Yukina-san!!!" Kuwabara yelled, running towards the door. "It's my Yukina-chan!"

Koenma and Yusuke tried to keep up with the excited orange-haired young man, when Koenma suddenly came to a dead stop.

Yusuke, being behind Koenma, bumped into him. "Kono yarou, Koenma! What's going on?"

Koenma gulped, looking at the girls with Yukina. "It's…it's…" He discreetly pointed at the girls. Shizuru was there, along with Yukina, Keiko, and…

"_Botan_…" Koenma whispered, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Eh, so what?" Yusuke said, pushing him towards the girls.

"But…but…I don't even have a gift for her yet!" Koenma silently protested.

Koenma would have just stayed frozen where he was, had not Botan suddenly spotted them. "Koenma-sama! There you are! Just the person I wanted to see--"

She never got to finish, for Koenma suddenly fled.

_What the heck is happening to me?_ Koenma inwardly fumed as he ran. He never felt this way about Botan before, not in all those years he had known her. She was his most trusted employee, his confidante…his best friend. He had known her for all these years, so _why _was he acting this way, running away like some crazy lunatic just because she was coming his way? He had always been confident in her presence, even to the point of bossing her around, but now…why was it the other around? Why was it that _she_ made him nervous? Wasn't he her _boss_?

_I guess you do have a heart after all, Koenma-sama!_

Koenma shook his head, remembering George's words. _So maybe I do,_ he thought, grinning in spite of himself.

"Aha! Gotcha, Koenma-sama!!!"

Koenma's thoughts were cut off by a shrill scream behind him, and he reddened furiously. He increased his speed, but a hand had grasped his wrist, and didn't let him go.

"Oh, Koenma-sama!" Botan continued excitedly. "You're not going to get away from me this time!"

"No..I..let me go!" Koenma stammered, still trying to run.

"Oh, why not, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked shrilly. Her voice seemed higher than usual. _Probably from her annoyance at me_, Koenma thought. 

"I…I…c-can't…" Koenma stuttered, still not finding the courage to face Botan.

"Well…I love you, you know!"

Koenma stopped his struggling. "You…what…?"

But Botan only ignored his question, and went on. "I'll let you go, then, if you give me a kiss!"

"_What?!_" Koenma said, and his amazement was so great that he finally whirled around. "I—I'd love to—no! I didn't mean that—well I guess I do, but—oh what the heck—" He stopped, staring at the person before him.

'Botan' turned out to be Yusuke, and he grinned at Koenma impishly.

"Oh, Koenma-sama," he said in the same shrill voice, "So how about that kiss?"

_BLAG! _

Koenma massaged his sore fist, and he stomped off, leaving the now-comatose Yusuke on the ground.

"Wait! Koenma, wait!" Yusuke, having miraculously recovered from Koenma's punch, ran up to him.

Koenma ignored him, and went on.

"It was just a joke, you know," Yusuke said, grinning. "You were stupid enough to fall for it, but—"

"Harrumph," Koenma growled, and walked faster.

"Anyway, I can still help you," Yusuke went on. "I asked Keiko what you could give to Botan—"

"You told Keiko?" Koenma paled visibly.

"Of course I did," Yusuke said, shrugging. "I asked Yukina too, and Shizuru—"

Koenma buried his face in his hands. "Oh no."

"Anyway," Yusuke continued nonchalantly, "I now know what you could give Botan."

Koenma looked up interested. "Oh? What is it then?"

Yusuke leaned forward and whispered a few words in Koenma's ear.

"That does make sense," Koenma said, a small smile forming on his face.

"See? So just listen to the master." Yusuke grinned pompously.

Koenma grinned back. _Now I guess everything will be all right… _

_Here you go...finally, chapter 2! Thank you for all your reviews, ne? *sniff* And please review this one, too! I hope I'm not being too corny here...I never really was good at humor. ^^;;_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Pathetic Attempt at Romance**

**by Misty **

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, yes sir! The _Love Forever_ album by the _Pretty Boys_? Of course we have that!"

The saleslady grabbed a CD from the shelf, and held it up for Yusuke and Koenma to see.

"It's a really popular album, sir," the saleslady went on. "It sold 85 million copies around the world on the first week it was released…"

Koenma stared at the CD cover the saleslady held in her hands. "Er…are you sure this is the one Botan wants?"

Yusuke glanced at it idly, and shrugged. "That's what Keiko said."

"You _sure_?!" Koenma demanded, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Of course!" Yusuke yelled indignantly. "I'm not stupid, you know! Do you even doubt my memory?!"

"Well…it's just that…" Koenma said, then shrugged. "Wait, I think she _did_ mention that before." Did he say that Botan _just_ mentioned it? He finally remembered it now…she used to gush about that band for days on end, until he was fed up about it.

_But wait…there's something else I'm supposed to remember…_ he thought, furrowing his eyebrows. _Something related to that band too. I guess I'm working too hard…my memory's beginning to fail me…_

"Well… oh, all right then," Koenma said out loud, nodding at the saleslady. "We'd like to buy that, please."

The girl smiled. "Oh yes sir! That's a _very_ good pick! Wonderful music, and such good-looking men too, what with their—"

Koenma cut in brusquely. "Could we get on with it, please?"

The girl's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly, but she recovered her composure quickly. "Right this way, please."

She led them to the counter, and watched as Koenma paid for the CD.

"Their music is wonderful, isn't it, sir?" the saleslady chattered on. "It's superb! Wonderful! Beautiful! And those guys are _so_ hot!!!"

Two big sweatdrops appeared on Yusuke and Koenma's heads.

"And they write their own songs, too," the lady went on. "And also—"

"Excuse me? Um, Ayumi-chan?"

"Hai?" the saleslady said cheerfully, and she turned around, and gave a little gasp of delight.

In front of them stood a short, tawny-haired guy, carrying roses and a microphone. He coughed nervously, and nodded at another guy, who was standing by the large radio in the center of the music shop.

"Excuse me, everyone," the guy said to the bewildered customers. "I just want to offer a song to my beloved girlfriend."

"Oh Hiroki-kun!" the saleslady said, her eyes sparkling like two large diamonds.

"Um. Ahem." the guy coughed again, and he motioned for the other guy to play the radio. He took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_I love the way you love me _   
_Coz you're everywhere to me _   
_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go _   
_Wanna be where you are… _   
_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky _   
_I'll be there for you… _   
_If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone…_

The guy finished his song, looking sheepishly at Ayumi, who was looking at him in shock. "Um…so…Happy Valentine's day, Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi only kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry if I can't sing very well, but I do love you, and you are my everything and my one and only, and I would do anything to give you true happiness, and I—"

"Oh, Hiroki-kun!!!" Ayumi said, and ran to embrace him with fiery passion. (_A/N: Did I just write that?!) _"Thank you thank you! That was _soooooooo_ romantic!!!!!!"

Hiroki was blushing so hard, he wasn't able to speak.

"Happy Valentine's day, my love!" Ayumi gushed. And in front of all the people, they kissed with all the passion they could muster.

Some people groaned, while the other hopeless romantics cheered them on. Koenma was staring in shock, but he was extremely surprised to see Yusuke grinning.

"Koenma, I have an idea," he said, smiling triumphantly. "Botan wants romance? She's going to get it."

Koenma paled. _Oh no…what's Yusuke up to now? _

"Ja ne, Yukina-chan!" Botan called out. "Have fun, ne? You too, Kuwabara-kun!"

The said couple waved back, with Kuwabara grinning foolishly at the beautiful Koorime girl.

Keiko and Botan walked away from the restaurant, smiling in triumph. They had finally managed to convince Kuwabara to take Yukina on date, and Botan fervently hoped that Hiei wouldn't hear about their date. She didn't want to have an early death.

"Kuwabara-kun and Yukina-chan are so cute," Keiko said brightly. "Love is in the air."

"Well, it _is_ Valentine's day, Keiko-chan," Botan said, nudging Keiko meaningfully. "Love _should _be in the air. Shizuru-san went on a date too. How about you? Aren't you and Yusuke going to have a date?"

"I don't know," Keiko said, shrugging. "Yusuke's with Koenma now, and they're—" Keiko stopped herself in time, and she looked at Botan, biting her lip nervously. _Oh no…_she thought, _Stupid me! What if Botan suspects something? _

Botan, in fact, had an expression of shock and suspicion on her face.

"Yusuke's with Koenma-sama?" Botan said, her eyes widening. "On a _date_?!"

"Oh no, silly!" Keiko cried out in relief, hitting Botan on the head.

"Hehe," Botan said, grinning michievously, then the smile on her face faded. "Hmm…so Koenma-sama's with Yusuke, huh? I bet they're working on something concerning the Ma Kai."

"Um…yeah," Keiko said, in what she hoped was a neutral voice.

"Koenma-sama's always busy," Botan said, kicking a pebble on the ground dejectedly. "I bet he forgot his promise," she murmured softly to herself, but Keiko heard.

"Oh, he sure remembered, Botan-chan," Keiko said mysteriously.

Botan's eyebrows shot up, and she looked strangely at Keiko. "I didn't tell you about that promise…"

"Oh?" Keiko said nervously. She had blundered again. "You did…before…"

"But this is the first time I've talked to you in months! And Koenma-sama gave me that promise two weeks ago…so far, the only one who knows about this is Ayame-san…"

"I guess I remember a different one," Keiko fibbed uneasily. "What did you mean?"

"Oh, you see, Koenma-sama promised me that he would—" Botan suddenly stopped, because somebody had tapped her on the back.

It was Ayame, and she smiled nervously at Botan.

"Ayame-san?" Botan asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Botan-chan…I…I wanted to ask a favor," Ayame said softly.

Botan smiled cheerfully. "Sure!"

"Um…you see…" Ayame shifted on her feet nervously, then continued. "You see…I didn't know that Saicho-san was going to take me on a date today…and he made his reservations already…"

"And?"

"We're supposed to go now," Ayame said, smiling sheepishly. "But I still have one last soul to take to the Rei Kai…"

"Oh," Botan said, nodding.

"So…can you take that job for me?" Ayame said pleadingly.

"Sure thing," Botan said cheerfully. "I'm free until the evening, anyway. Besides, I think Koenma-sama forgot all about it, too, so…"

"Thank you, Botan-chan!" Ayame said gratefully. She waved happily at them, then ran towards the opposite direction.

"Hmm, love _is_ in the air," Botan said sadly. Keiko looked at her in concern, but Botan quickly masked her sadness with a grin. "Well, I do have to go, Keiko-chan. See you later, I hope."

"Ja," Keiko said, with a small smile.

Botan ducked into an alleyway, and soon sailed off into the air.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!"

"Koenma-sama, calm down—"

"Why do I _have_ to sing, anyway?!" Koenma said, stamping his foot.

"Well, you did see that guy in the music store, right?" Yusuke said calmly. "That girl said he was so romantic…"

"Maybe you should try again, Koenma-sama," George said nervously.

Koenma coughed, irritated, then tried again. He was back in the Rei Kai now, dressed in a tux borrowed from Yusuke, and they were rehearsing the romantic song he was supposed to sing to Botan later. So far, all his attempts at singing were complete disasters, Koenma was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Maybe if you put a little more feeling into it, Koenma-sama," George suggested timidly, "It wouldn't matter if you sang off-key…"

"Okay. I'll try," Koenma said through gritted teeth.

Koenma took a deep breath, then began to sing…if you can call it singing.

_"You're the air that I breathe   
__You're all that I need…  
And I want to THANK YOU, LADYYYYY!!!!!!!" _

He shouted the last few words with all his might.

"That's shouting, Koenma-sama…not singing," George said, covering his ears.

"Well, I'd like to see you do better!" Koenma growled.

Yusuke shook his head. "This is hopeless!" he said, smacking his forehead.

"I think I have a suggestion," said a new voice from behind them.

They all whirled around in surprise.

"Hinageshi!" Koenma said, and he paled. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I was listening," the red-haired ferry girl said nervously. "I know what you want to do for Botan, Koenma-sama." She suddenly brightened. "Anyway, I think I can help you."

"Come on, Hinageshi," George said, taking Hinageshi by the hand, and leading her away. "You probably have other things to do, right? So why don't I take you to your room, and I'll—"

"But I really _can_ help!" Hinageshi said desperately. She wrenched her hand away from George, then continued. "Since Koenma-sama can't really sing all that well, why don't you just lip-sync?"

"Lip-sync?" Koenma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hinageshi said, nodding enthusiastically. "We play a song on the radio, and then you _pretend_ that you're singing."

"But—"

"And you don't have to memorize the song, either!" Hinageshi continued happily. "I've read about a technique for that. Just say silently 'watermelon bubblegum' in time to the music…"

"Watermelon bubblegum?!" the three other guys shouted in unison, and they all burst out laughing.

"You really do say that!" Hinageshi said indignantly.

"_Right_," Yusuke said sarcastically, still laughing uncontrollably.

"It's true!" Hinageshi looked a trifle hurt. "Well, if you don't want my suggestions, then _fine_! I really just want to help!" She began to march away. "I'll make sure Botan hears about how you've been mean to me…"

"Wait, Hinageshi!" George said, sobering instantly. "So what other suggestions do you have?"

Hinageshi immediately brightened, and she brought out another book out from her kimono. "You see…I have this book, _Romantic Escapades_…and it has many examples of the various ways other men tried to propose or confess to their loved ones in the most romantic way possible. We could use some of the suggestions here."

"I wonder what suggestions they would be," Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"Well, hopefully it's better than yours," Koenma retorted.

Hinageshi smiled at them, and the two men exchanged glances.

Koenma gulped. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

_Author's Notes: _

_Thank you for your comments, everyone! I really appreciate it. ^_^ _

_Anyway, I got the "Watermelon Bubblegum" technique from my friend Karina-chan...and yes, they _do _use it on stage. But....well, I know it doesn't really work for songs, but...let's just _pretend_ it works, all right? ^^; For the sake of humor. Please? ^^; You'll know why in the next chapters..._

_Oh, and the songs don't belong to me...(actually I mixed and matched a bunch of songs...you might have noticed...^^;)...they all belong to their respective owners. Don't sue me, onegai. _

_And lastly, please review! ^_^ _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Pathetic Attempt at Romance**

**by Misty **

**Chapter 4**

Kurama smiled at his stepbrother, and stepped inside their house. 

"So, that wasn't so bad, was it?" the red-haired youko said cheerfully, looking at the young man behind him. "You didn't even notice that I was there."

Shuuichi Hatanaka managed a half-smile. "I really _do_ appreciate it, 'niisan…but I just wish that father trusted me…"

"He does," Kurama said solemnly.

"Then why did he ask to go with me and Akiko on our date? Not that I resent it—" Shuuichi added hastily, "—but it's not as if Akiko and I were going to do anything scandalous. It was just a date. Besides, I'm old enough."

"Well, it _is_ your first date," Kurama replied, "And your father is very old-fashioned. I think that he just wants all the best for you."

Shuuichi snorted in irritation. "Old-fashioned, yeah right," Shuuichi said wryly. "After mother died, he wanted to date every girl he laid his eyes on. It was utter torture for me. Maybe he's afraid that I'm going to turn out like him…"

Kurama grinned at that. "But hey, you do have to admit that he hit the jackpot when he started courting my mother…"

"Yes, that's right," Shuuichi said, smiling softly. "Shiori-san became the mother I've always wanted to have."

"I can say the same for your father," Kurama said, nodding.

"He became your mother?" Shuuichi said, raising an eyebrow.

Kurama laughed at this, with Shuuichi joining him soon afterwards.

Shiori's voice came floating down the stairs. "Shuuichi? Are you there?" she called out.

"Yes, mother?" the two young men said in unison.

Shiori Hatanaka soon came down the stairs, smiling radiantly at them. "No, not you, dear," she said fondly to the younger Shuuichi. She looked at Kurama, and he noticed that she looked a bit worried.

"One of your friends came today," she said, a tone of urgency in her voice. "He was looking for you, and he said it was an emergency."

Kurama's senses alerted all at once. "Who was it?"

"I didn't quite catch his name," Shiori said quizzically. "It was a very unusual one. But I do remember how he looks like…he had brown hair, hazel eyes, and the strangest mark on his forehead…"

"Koenma," Kurama said, realization dawning on him. "Did he leave me any message?"

"Oh, yes," Shiori said, nodding. "He wants you to go to the…what was that? Oh, he wants you to the 'Rei Kai', whatever that is."

"I see," Kurama said, furrowing his eyebrows. He started towards the door, and waved hurriedly at his mother.

"I'll be back soon, mother," he said, managing a smile. "See you later."

"See you, Shuuichi," Shiori called out affectionately, and Kurama shut the door.

"That was weird," Shuuichi muttered, shrugging.

"That's my boy," Shiori said, smiling good-naturedly. "So, Shuuichi, how was your date?"

"Now _that's_ poetry," George said, staring at the piece of paper he held in awe.

"It's utterly _perfect_," Hinageshi gushed.

Yusuke shrugged. "I hate poetry."

"Do you really think it's all right?" Koenma said, looking hopefully at them.

"Of course, Koenma-sama!"

"Absolutely."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're not helping," Koenma told Yusuke dryly.

"I flunked poetry in school," Yusuke said, with another indifferent shrug.

"Well I think it's _perfect_," Hinageshi insisted. "Besides, I helped in making it, and so did George." She grabbed the paper from Koenma's hands. "I'm going to write this on scented paper, and in the meantime, I think you should go get some roses now."

"Right, roses," Koenma said wearily. He took out his wallet and sighed. "I think I'm going to use up all my life's savings on this one little date."

"It's not just _one little date_!" Hinageshi protested indignantly. "Your whole love life is at stake here, Koenma-sama!"

"I never even thought that I even_ had_ a love life," Koenma muttered.

He started to walk out the door, when it was opened from the outside.

"Koenma!"

"Kurama!"

"I'm sorry I was late," Kurama said, his emerald green eyes reflecting his relief. "Any trouble from the Ma Kai again? What's going on?"

Koenma blinked. "Nothing's wrong, Kurama."

"….oh?" Kurama said slowly. "I thought there was trouble…my mother said that there was an emergency…"

Koenma smacked his forehead, and grinned sheepishly at Kurama. "I just…overreacted at that time. I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble…"

"That's all right," Kurama said, smiling good-naturedly. "So I probably better go."

"No, wait, Kurama-san!" Hinageshi said, shaking her hand. "We can use your help!" She turned to Koenma, grinning. "All our problems are solved now, Koenma-sama."

"I guess I would like to help, whatever that is," Kurama offered. "What _was_ your problem, anyway?"

"Botan problems," Yusuke snickered.

"Botan?" Kurama said, raising an eyebrow.

Koenma replied to this by blushing.

"I see," Kurama chuckled.

"Well, we gotta hurry," Hinageshi said urgently. "Botan-chan might arrive soon, you know, and we have to be ready! Hurry up, people!"

And so the preparations for the little romantic date continued, and soon, night fell.

_Another hard day's work,_ Botan thought wearily, wondering why she ever volunteered to take that assignment for Ayame. It was really very hard, for the sould she had to guide was a very bratty kid, whom she was almost tempted to throw into Hell. She shook her head, berating herself mentally. _No, no, Botan-chan_, she thought angrily. _You must never pre-judge a soul like that. _

She stepped towards the door, and pressed the button. "It's me, Botan."

"Come on in," came an indistinct voice from the speaker, and the large door opened.

She walked in, and was promptly met by an large green oni at the door. She shook her head, saying tiredly, "Not today, Fred-san. I don't think I can work overtime today."

"No, Botan-san," the oni said timidly. "This…this is for you." He handed her a pretty, heart-shaped card, and Botan stared wide-eyed at it.

"Er…um…thank you, Fred-san," Botan said, sweatdropping.

"Oh, no, Botan-san!" Fred said, smiling. "It's not from me. It's from Koenma-sam—oh stupid, stupid Fred!!!"

The oni suddenly started banging his head on the wall, much to Botan's bewilderment.

"Stupid, stupid!" the oni continued, screaming. "I must never tell—I was ordered not to! Fred, you are an idiot!"

"Eh, stop it, Fred-san!!!" Botan yelled, utterly confused. She stopped the poor oni from banging his head further.

"I'm so sorry, Botan-san!" Fred shrieked, and ran, sobbing all the way.

Botan scratched her head, still baffled. _Fred-san was always very odd…_she thought, staring after the oni. She then opened the envelope, her heart beating fast.

_Eyes of purple hue _   
_Truly wonderful to behold _   
_Eyes than can only belong to you, _   
_For me as precious as gold…_

Botan blinked. _Koenma-sama?! _

_Such lovely blue tresses _   
_Sparkles in the radiant moonlight, _   
_Hair I'd love to hold and caress. _   
_Especially on this lovely night.. _

Botan found herself blushing even redder. 

_Skin as soft as a baby's butt_

_ EH?! _   
Botan suppressed a loud chortle, and read on.

_A smile as sweet as sugar so fine (Botan suppressed another laugh), _   
_Lips I would love to kiss, but…  
Could you ever be mine? _

Botan froze.

_For three long centuries we've been together, _   
_But all I ever was was horrible to you. _

Botan felt sudden tears rise up in her eyes. _Oh Koenma-sama… _

But the next line suddenly ruined the moment.

_And I swear upon my pacifier— _

Botan couldn't help it. This time, she laughed, long and loud. 

_ I will treat you right, that I will do. _

Botan was now rolling all over the floor in her giggles. 

_Cupid has struck me with his arrow. _   
_'Tis true, I'm hopelessly in love with you… _   
_And even if you don't love me back, though… _   
_It will not matter, for I will still love you. _   
_ P.S. I didn't forget, Botan-chan. Happy Valentine's day. _

Botan wasn't laughing now. She gently closed the card, and a small smile appeared on her lips. 

_You're wrong, Koenma-sama…_she thought as she walked towards Koenma's office. _I do like you… _

"Okay, one more time, Fred," Koenma said irritatedly to the green oni on the screen. The whole room was now completely dark, except for the light coming from the screen. "What happened?"

The said oni explained hurriedly, struggling to talk through his sobs. "ohkoenmasamaitoldbotansaandsheknowsthatyougavethe—"

"I _still _don't understand you, Fred!!!" Koenma yelled in exasperation.

"I think he said something about Botan," Kurama observed calmly.

"Botan?" Koenma said, and he felt almost ready to throttle the screen. "What?! What about Botan?! Where is she?!"

"I'm here, Koenma-sama!" a cheerful, shrill voice said from the end of the room.

"Oh, shut up, Yusuke!" Koenma said crabbily.

"What? I'm right here!" Yusuke said indignantly from beside him.

"What? Then who spoke?"

"Wasn't me."

"Oh Kami-sama…" Everyone turned towards the door, and there, a smiling Botan was at the door.

"Hi everyone," she said. "Why is it so dark here?"

Utter pandemonium soon ensued.

Botan blinked in the darkness. Someone, through all the hubbub caused by her arrival, had turned the TV screen off, and the whole room was now in utter darkness. Their was a strange scent in the air, and she liked it, although she wanted to know what it was.

"Koenma-sama?" she whispered tentatively. "Where are you guys?"

"Right here, Botan." came a husky voice from somewhere in front of her.

Suddenly, the lights went on, and Botan had the biggest shock of her life.

_Author's Notes:_

_Whew! Finally got to post this chappie. Sorry for the cliffhanger._ _Anyway, thank you again for your reviews, especially to lobstersAHOY-san, thank you very much!!! ^____^ _

_Okay...one more chapter to go...^^;_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Pathetic Attempt at Romance**

**by Misty **

**Chapter 5**

The whole room was filled with roses. Red, white, pink, peach, blue…the whole floor was covered with rose petals of every color. There was a small table at the end of the room, draped in a beautiful white cloth, and a candle in the middle.

But the biggest surprise was Koenma. He was in his teenage form, and he was wearing a tuxedo she'd never seen him in before. His pacifier was nowhere in sight.

And she saw what he held in his hands. She felt her heart skip a beat, and a blush crept up her cheeks. 

In his hands was a big bouquet of lovely, dark blue roses. Her favorite.

"Koenma-sama…what's…" she could not continue, for her throat suddenly felt dry.

"Happy Valentine's day, Botan-chan," Koenma said huskily. He handed her the beautiful bouquet, and she openly gawked at him.

Koenma only smiled, and pushed a chair back for her. He struggled to remember what Kurama told him to say. "Um…have a seat, my fair…er…señorita."

From behind the large screen where they were hiding, Kurama and the others uttered a sigh of relief. Koenma had gotten it right.

"I…" Botan sat down, rather clumsily. She had a bewildered look on her face. "Koenma-sama…this…this is so sudden…I mean…I never thought…"

Koenma tried to stop his hands from shaking. "You…you look beautiful tonight, Botan," he quavered, "Like…like an angel."

"What is this all about, Koenma-sama?" Botan whispered uncertainly, staring wide-eyed at him.

"N-nothing," Koenma said, trying to sound casual, but he failed entirely. He coughed nervously. "Ahem. Anyway…as I was saying…you look wonderful tonight, Botan. B-b-but, you always do, actually. Look beautiful, I mean."

Botan looked more mystified than ever.

"I've…I've always loved you ever…ever since…" Koenma furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. He had forgotten what to say.

Kurama peeked out, and mouthed the next line.

"Oh, yeah that's it," Koenma said happily. "Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you. But I never really noticed my feelings…but now I know, that I _do_ love you."

He took Botan's hand, and her eyes widened even more (if that was even possible).

"And I offer you a song," Koenma said, kneeling down on one knee.

"That's your cue, Hinageshi!" Yusuke whispered sharply to the little girl. Hinageshi sprang into action, but she soon stopped, horrified.

"Oh no," she sobbed, "In all the chaos we had a while ago, we weren't able to discuss what song we were going to play!"

"That's all right, Hinageshi," Kurama said comfortingly. "We can use any song anyway."

"Well, we've got to hurry!" George said hurriedly. "Koenma-sama's already glaring at us! We're in big trouble!!!"

"Agh, do I _have_ to do all the work?!" Yusuke whispered heatedly. He grabbed one of the tapes Hinageshi was holding, and popped it inside the player.

Music immediately began to play. Koenma's scowl disappeared, replaced by a brilliant smile. He opened his mouth to lip-sync to the music, and he felt a little of his confidence returning. 

"_I'm not a girl_," Koenma lip-syncked perfectly, "_Not yet a woman!!!_" 

Botan fell off her seat. 

"Turn it off! Turn it off!!!" Hinageshi said hurriedly, and the music was cut off abruptly. 

"Oops, wrong tape," Yusuke said sheepishly. 

Botan was laughing so hard, Koenma had a hard time helping her up her seat. Koenma's face was now beet red, and he gave one of his most vicious glares at Yusuke and company. 

"L-let me try again," Koenma said through gritted teeth. Botan suppressed her giggles, and she looked expectantly at Koenma. 

"Let the expert handle this," Hinageshi said crossly, grabbing a tape from her lap. She popped this in the tape. 

Koenma opened his mouth, and— 

_"So many men! So little time!"_

This produced another round of giggles from Botan. 

Koenma now looked ready to murder someone. 

"Let the expert handle it, huh, Hinageshi?" Yusuke said triumphantly. 

Hinageshi scowled. "You made a mistake too, you know!" 

"Maybe I can do this," George said, stepping forward to stop the two from fighting. He popped another tape into the player. 

"_The moonlight plays upon your skin..."_

"It looks pretty good," Kurama said, nodding approvingly. "Now George…about the food…" 

Koenma was smiling now. Looks like they had the right song this time… 

_"A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you…"_

The expression on Botan's face was priceless. Koenma looked at her wonderingly, and he thought triumphantly, She's blushing because of how romantic I'm being! Good, very good! He took his hand in hers lovingly, and began to put a bit more expression in his 'singing'. 

_"There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar...."_

"Nice song," Yusuke said, snickering. 

"It's really nice," Hinageshi said happily. "I don't get what it means, though…" 

Koenma could have been saved from further embarrassment if Kurama and George were listening to the song. But as it happened, the two were deep in discussion, and the Reikai prince's doom was sealed.

_"Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands..."_

"Koenma-sama!!!" Botan yelled, now turning a fiery shade of red. "Stop it!!!" 

_"Turn the lights down low  
Take it off—"_

"Eee! Hentaiiiiiii!!!!" Botan cried then… 

_SLAP! _

Koenma fell to the floor, unconscious, and was soon covered by a pile of rose petals. 

"Oh my God!" Botan yelled in dismay. She leaned over Koenma. "Are you all right, Koenma-sama! I'm so sorry, I was just so shocked…" 

"Oh, mommy!" Koenma said dizzily. "I see stars!!!" He suddenly snapped back to normal, and at a bolt of inspiration, he looked straight into Botan's eyes. "And I see them in your eyes, my love." 

"I don't get it," Yusuke muttered to Hinageshi. 

"But it sure sounded romantic…" Hinageshi said, beaming. 

Botan's reaction seemed to prove Hinageshi's statement. "Oh Koenma-sama!!!!" she sobbed, and throwing her arms around Koenma. "I don't understand what this all about, but actually I like it, and—" 

"Which reminds me," Koenma interrupted awkwardly, reluctantly pulling himself out of Botan's embrace, "I have something for you." 

"I guess we can go get the food now," Kurama said, nodding at George. "While Koenma keeps Botan distracted." 

"You got it," George said, and crept out, following the red-haired youko. 

"I'm not really sure if you'll like it," Koenma kept talking, having spotted Kurama and George creep out from behind the screen. "But you know what they say…it's the thought that counts." 

"Of course," Botan said, still looking a bit bewildered. 

"And I only want the best for you," Koenma continued, reaching from under the table to get his gift. "So, I—" 

A loud crash and a pained oof! cut off his words. George had tripped on a post at the corner of the room, sending him crashing down onto the floor. To everyone's horror, Botan had heard, and she turned to look at the fallen oni— 

"I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!" Koenma suddenly yelled, and he before he even knew what he was doing, he had pulled Botan in for a passionate kiss. 

Botan's eyes were now as huge as saucers, and so was everyone else's. Yusuke hastily covered Hinageshi's eyes. 

"Don't look, Hinageshi!" he hissed. "This is not fit for children!" 

"They all grow up so fast!" George said, sobbing, before Kurama pulled him outside. 

_What the heck am I doing?!_ Koenma thought, and he quickly broke the kiss. Before Botan could react, he presented his gift with a flourish. 

"This for you, my fair cherry," ("It's _cherie_!" Hinageshi hissed,), and he pushed his gift into Botan's hands. 

"Oh…er…thank you, Koenma-sama," Botan said, blinking rapidly. She still hadn't recovered from the kiss, and she had a rather dazed look on her face. 

"Come on, open it," Koenma said, smiling nervously. 

She gulped, and anxiously opened the beautifully wrapped parcel. It contained the CD Koenma had bought earlier, and Botan looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears. 

"Oh Koenma-sama," she said tearfully, "You may have forgotten your promise, but you gave me the next best thing…" 

"Yes, I did—no," Koenma said after a beat, then stared at her. "I didn't forget, Botan-chan. You mean…this isn't enough for you?" 

"Huh?" 

"You mean…I wasn't romantic enough?" Koenma said dejectedly. "I know. I never really was good at anything…" 

"Er…Koenma-sama…" 

"I'm just a hard-hearted, callous prince who never had a heart," he continued miserably. "I'm so sorry to have disappointed you. And to think you looked forward to it…" 

"I did…but I think you got it all wrong…" 

"I did, didn't I?" Koenma replied, sitting down on a chair and burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Botan-chan. Even after all the help I got, I still managed to ruin it." 

"Koenma-sama, stop." 

"I'm such a low-life, a jerk, a creep—" 

"Koenma-sama, stop!" 

"—and I don't deserve to have you as a friend, and—" 

"KOENMA-SAMA, STOP!!!!!" 

Koenma's head jerked back, and he looked up at Botan. "What?!" 

"I think you somehow misinterpreted everything," Botan said gravely. "And you did forget." 

"I did not! I tried everything to—" 

"Please listen to me first, Koenma-sama," Botan cut in. "That thing you promised me…you promised to take me to the Valentine's Day concert of the Pretty Boys." 

"That's what I promised you?!" Koenma said, falling to the floor, at the same time Kurama and George stepped in. 

"Yes, Koenma-sama," Botan said, a large sweatdrop forming on her head. 

"What?! Why did I promise you that?!" Koenma yelled. 

"It was two weeks ago…" Botan explained, "you already got fed up about me going on and on about the Pretty Boys, so you promised me that you will take me to their concert today, so I would stop. I was really looking forward to it, but—" 

And Koenma finally remembered. He could almost hear Botan's voice in his head, on that day he gave his promise—

_"Guess what, Koenma-sama!" Botan said, throwing the door open and marching over to his desk. "I heard the new Pretty Boys song on the radio today!" _

_"Now isn't that marvelous," Koenma muttered under his breath. _

_"It's entitled, My Best Friend, My Love," Botan continued dreamily. "I just love their songs, Koenma-sama. They are such a cool band! My favorite!" _

_Koenma groaned. Oh no, he thought in dismay, Not again… _

_"And you know what,, Koenma-sama!" Botan chattered on, "They write their own songs, too!" _

_"Uh-huh, yeah," Koenma said through gritted teeth, furiously stamping a document. _

_"And they're having a concert too, on the fourteenth of February!" Botan gushed, not noticing Koenma's irritation. "I would just love to see them in person…to see them face to face, and to hear them sing on stage! They're just so wonderful, so cool—" _

_"So utterly incredible, so marvelous, so splendid!" Koenma said mockingly, stamping another document. "I know, Botan! You've told me, like the last twenty million times?!" _

_"And they're so brilliant too!" Botan continued. "And so good-looking! And their songs are so nice and touching and cool—" _

_"All right already, Botan!" Koenma finally snapped, throwing his papers to the floor in his frustration. "I don't have time__ for this! I have work to do!"_

_"But you really have to hear them, Koenma-sama," Botan protested. "I assure you you'll love them, and I—" _

_"Look, Botan," Koenma said on an impulse, "If you stop going on and on about this boy band of yours, I promise I'll take you to their concert on the fourteenth of February. So could you please leave me in peace?!" _

_"You promise, Koenma-sama?" Botan said brightly. _

_"Yes, yes," Koenma said impatiently. "Now go back to work." _

_"Thank you, thank you, Koenma-sama!" Botan exclaimed. _

_"You're welcome," Koenma said gruffly. "And remember, not one word about that band, all right?" _

_"You got it!" Botan said cheerfully. "But don't forget your promise either." _

_"I won't forget," Koenma said with a smug smile. "That's a promise." _

And he had forgotten.

"I'm really sorry, Botan," Koenma said, burying his face in his hands again. 

"So that was what you promised?!" Yusuke demanded, outraged. "And you dragged me out here to the Rei Kai all for nothing?!" 

"So you won't be needing this, then?" George said innocently, holding up a big platter of roast turkey. 

"YOU!" Koenma yelled. "This is all your fault!!!" He started throttling the poor oni. 

"I'm so sorry, Koenma-sama!" George managed to yell. "I really thought—" 

"It's not really all for nothing, Koenma-sama," Botan said softly.  
To George's relief, Koenma stopped throttling him, and the Rei Kai prince turned to stare at Botan. "What do you mean?" 

"I did like all this, Koenma-sama," Botan said shyly. "Even if it was a rather pathetic attempt at romance." 

"You did?" Koenma said, blushing. "Like it, I mean?" 

"Of course!" Botan said, smiling timidly at him. 

Yusuke groaned. "Aaargh. Mush." 

"I think it's really sweet," Hinageshi said dreamily. 

Koenma and Botan stared shyly at each other for a few moments, inching ever so slowly towards each other. They were both blushing now. 

And they went closer, and closer…maybe aiming for a kiss— 

Then George had to go and spoil it all by suddenly shouting, "LET'S GET ON WITH THE DATE, THEN, KOENMA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!" 

The poor oni was throttled once again by the furious prince. 

"It was the perfect moment!" Koenma yelled angrily. "It was perfect, and you just _had_ to ruin it!" 

"Calm down, Koenma-sama!" Botan shouted, pulling the poor George away from the raging prince. 

"I think it's time we leave you two alone now," Kurama said, setting down the food tray he carried. 

Botan and Koenma both blushed. "Thank you for all your help, really, guys," Koenma said, rather awkwardly. 

"No problem," Yusuke said, grinning. "We know what a helpless little baby you are, anyway." 

Botan quickly restrained Koenma, and Yusuke grinned wider. 

"Well, then, enjoy your date, you two," Yusuke said, and he got the other tray from George (which, through all Koenma's throttling had miraculously not fallen to the ground), and set it down on the table as well. "I guess I better go take Keiko out on a date, or she'll never speak to me again. You, Kurama? What're your plans for the day?" 

Kurama shrugged. "There's this contest being held in the university I have to go to." 

"Oh, good luck, then." 

"Oh no, I'm not exactly joining the contest." 

"So you're the judge or something?" 

"No. I'm the prize." 

"_EHEH?!_" 

"Yes. Whoever wins gets a date with me." 

Kurama said this with an absolutely straight face that all of them had a really difficult time trying to suppress their laughter. 

"Well, George-san," Hinageshi said brightly, desperately changing the subject, "You have to go already, remember?" 

"What?" George said, bewildered. "I don't have any plans for today…" 

"Oh but you do," Hinageshi said meaningfully. "You don't want to keep Yuri-chan waiting, do you?" 

"_Yuri-chan?!_" George yelled. His once blue color turned into a bright shade of red. Hinageshi grabbed his hand, and dragged the oni out of the room. 

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged glances, and they both shrugged as they went out the door. 

"I always thought Valentine's day was overrated," Yusuke said. "But I guess love is in the air today. Everyone has a date…no, wait. I'm willing to bet _Hiei's_ moping around somewhere alone." 

"You're going to lose if you take that bet," Kurama said. 

"Eh?! You mean he's on a date too?!" 

"Yes." 

"Then who's the girl?" 

"He didn't say. The only thing I could get out of him was a series of 'hns'." 

"Hiei?! On a date?!," Yusuke exclaimed. "The world is coming to an end!" 

Kurama only grinned in reply. 

Meanwhile, inside, Koenma and Botan had finally settled themselves down on their chairs, ready to enjoy their quaint little dinner. 

"You know, Koenma-sama…" Botan said shyly, "I still can't believe you fell in love with me." 

"It's not my fault I fell in love, Botan-chan," Koenma said earnestly, gazing into her eyes. "You were the one who tripped me." 

Botan stared at him for a few moments, then she laughed. "Honestly, Koenma-sama. The whole romantic guy act doesn't suit you." 

Koenma looked mildly offended. "Well, since you want me to, I'll go back to being the cranky, spoiled and bratty boss you know and love," he retorted. 

"_Love_ is right," Botan replied. "I love you just the way you are." 

It was now Koenma's turn to stare. 

"I can be sappy, too, you know," Botan said, grinning at him impishly. "Like you." 

Koenma winced. "Honestly, I never really can be romantic," he said, shrugging. "It's a bit unnatural for me, actually." 

Botan nodded. "I think I'd much rather prefer an un-romantic Koenma-sama, you know." 

"That's nice to hear," Koenma said, smiling. 

"Oh, by the way, Koenma-sama," Botan said, her eyes twinkling, "Since you forgot your promise and all, that means I can talk about the Pretty Boys now?"

Koenma's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" 

"I mean, they're such a great band," Botan gushed, completely ignoring Koenma, "And such wonderful songs—" 

"Botan, stop!" 

"—and they're so amazingly good-looking—" 

"Botan, I _order_ you to stop!" 

"And such nice—" 

"BOTAN!!!!" 

"All right, all right," Botan said, grinning. She helped herself to a piece of the roast turkey, and her grin widened. "I'll stop, Koenma-sama." 

"Thank God," Koenma said, sighing. "Anyway, Happy Valentine's day, Botan-chan." 

"You too, Koenma-sama. Oh, and you know what? The Pretty Boys are—" 

"Botan!" 

"Hehe. Happy Valentine's Day, Koenma-sama." 

The End.

_Author's Notes:_

_THIS is why I needed Koenma to be able to lip-sync perfectly......._

_Anyway, whew, finally finished this thing!!! Hope you enjoyed the fic, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_____^ Comments are very welcome (just don't flame me, onegai). _

_I hope you recognized the songs...no? Anyway, "I'm not a Girl, not Yet a Woman" was sung by Britney Spears, "So Many Men" came from Dance Dance Revolution (forgot who sang it...^^;), and "Insatiable" was sung by Darren Hayes. And, no...I DO NOT own any of these songs. So don't sue._

_By the way, I didn't do the "You were the one who tripped me" thing. That was made by my friend, Krissy-chan, and I just borrowed it. ^^; Thanks!_


End file.
